Shifter : Dark Origins (bio)
by Darksider555
Summary: This story features and original character: Shifter ; i will start of with some biography info, and then move on to other stories. Part of a larger continuity of stories.
1. Shifter-Powers

**Real name**:John Trey

**Age:** 17

**Codename**:Shifter

**Gender**:Male

**Alignment**:Good

**Universe**:Marvel

**Team Affiliation:**Young Defenders

**Base Of Operations**:New York,"The Basement"

**Identity**:Secret identity

**Powers and abilities:**

**Biomass shapeshifting:**Shifters entire body and organs are actually organic is self sustainable,so Shifter doesent need to eat,sleep or even breath and he loses parts of the biomass when he uses his healing factor to regenerate parts of can convert any meat,human or animal into biomass for him self.

-**Consume **:As mentioned Shifter can consume his targets DNA for their memories and skills or them for ,superhuman targets must be weakened to be consumed.

**-Weapon Creation-**By manipulating his biomass,Shifter can generate lots of weapons to his exaples include claws,blade,whipfist,hammerfists,tendris,shields and harden his body by shapeshifting it into armor form.

-**Superhuman Physiology:**

**Superhuman Strength**:Shifter possesses vast superhuman strength,capable of vast feats like tearing steel,supporting a falling building,efortlessly lifting a tank and throwing it,punching and hurting Giants,Asgardians, hurting Namor, overpowering the Abomination even going to toe to toe with Red Hulk. His incredible strength allows him to lift cars, trucks, tanks, APCs, and helicopters and throw them great distances Hence,he is able to lift 100 tons but depending on the amount of biomass he absorbed he can possibly lift of this versetility he can engage oppontents stronger than himself. However, if he doesent have enough biomass,his strength will weaken depending on how much biomass he lost.

**Superhuman Durability:**All of Shifters body tissue is super durable,he is bulletproof,can withstand falls from multistory less than a rocket or a superhuman will even hurt him. He has shown to surviving a warehouse explosion, resisting Giant Mans punch,trading blows with the Abomination,withstanding Iron Mans repulsor ray,withstanding Red Hulks immense strenght. However it is possible to kill him in several ways: if he doesnt have enought biomass he can regenerate himself

**Superhuman Speed:**Shifters agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human can easily outrun cars and utilizing his strengh into his feet,can climb walls.

**Superhuman Stamina:** Shifters advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other superhumans. His biomass produces no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all.

**Superhuman Dexterity:** He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his hands. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes.

**Superhuman Agility**: Shifter's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete.

**Superhuman Reflexes**: Shifter's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete.

**Healing Factor**: John's body has vast powers of self-regeneration. So long as he is properly nourished, Shifter can restore his health and heal any wounds within moments. He can heal a small amount of his health even without consuming any creature. He has shown to regenerating a warehouse explosion. However, his healing factor works different from others like Wolverines or X-23s. In order to heal and regenerate himself, Shifter must expend a small portion of his compressed biomass to heal. In one instance he was reduced to a puddle of biomass, and after consuming a HYDRA agent was to regain his human form.

**Electrokinesis** is one of Shifters's primary abilities, gained after he fought the Absorbing Man . It gave him powers through the neuro-electric energy of others. With Electrokinesis, Shifter is able to channel electricity in and out of his body, which he makes use of both as a weapon, and as his way of recovering from injuries. Electrokinesis's by-product ability is Electromagnetism as Shifter often uses that power as well. By manipulating his Electrokinesis in different ways, Shifter, using his creativity , can generate alternative manifestations of his electricity.

**Electromagnetism** is one of Shifter's primary abilities, which uses electricity to generate magnetic and anti-magnetic effects onto several of his actions. Shifters gains this ability as a by-product of his core ability of electrokinesis.

He can also travel by „surfing" on power lines.

**Telekinesis-**is the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind without physically touching them, especially over long distances. Depending on the user's skill and power, they may be able to levitate themselves and other objects (including heavy objects), and form protective shields.

By using his telekinesis,Shifter has access to the following powers:

_**Bio-Blasts**_: The ability to fire enormously powerful energy blasts which are generated from the body's extrasensory potential.

_**Concussive Blasts**_: The ability to project psychokinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from the brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force.

_**Electromagnetic Pulses**_: The ability to use telekinesis to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of the brain and generate devastating electromagnetic pulses.

_**Ensnare Opponent**_: The ability to constrict a foe using their own clothing and hair, or even control their gross movements, providing their clothes are durable enough.

_**Flight**_: By levitating themselves, users can "fly" for very long distances and at varying speeds. Althought Shifter can fly,by his own admision isnt a very skilled flyer but uses this ability when requried.

_**Force Fields**_: The ability to create protective force shields that could detect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the psychokinetic fields.

_**Invisibility**_: The ability to mentally bend light-waves around oneself and others, rendering them invisible.

_**Telekinetic Sensitivity**_: The ability to feel the texture of objects the user has a psychokinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he/she has a psychokinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed

**Weaknesses**

**Lack of biomass**: Shifters nomal durability can easily withstand bullets,but is vulnerable to explosions since he has to expend a portion of his reserve biomass to reform.

**Electrokinesis limitation**:Shifter cannot generate his own must absorb it from other beings or objects that are powered by electricity, for instace he can absorb the electricity from Surge or Striker and use it as his own or from the citys power grid.

**Anti-Organic powers:** Powers like Withers Death touch, or Elixirs death abilities can significantly weaken Shifters organic structure. Withers powers are his personal antithesis,capable of severely weakening him, and if used fora prolonged time will ultimately kill him. Elixirs powers are a bit weaker than due to Wither now being a Omega class mutant but can nevertheless hurt him.

**Frenzy Rage:** Due to an imperfection of a chemical agent laced with bio-nanites which was supposed to allow AIM to safely contol Shifter, Shifter developes a bloodlusting rage when he get too angry. In this frenzy he is much more powerful but he cannot seperate friend from foe and is reduced to an animalistic state unable to think tactically and will not utilize his intelligence and combat skills.

**Control Chip: **After their failure with the chemical agent, AIM installed a contol chip that they used to contol him. The chip took contol of his brain and had a safety contol in case if he would break of its control. The chip is capable of shifting throught Shifters biomass if it detects from his neural impulses if he attempted to destoy it and it is immune to his electrokinesis and telekinesis. The chip is still inside of Shifter,when he broke free of AIM. But the question is : Could he be controled again?

**Untrusting: **After his entire ordeal with AIM, John became more darker as a person,due to fear of being captured again and used as a weapon. He takes steps to ensure he knows everything about the person he wants to meet. That is why he formed the Young Defenders, in an attepmt to make friends.


	2. Shifter- Abilities and Trivia

**Abilities and Trivia:**

**Abilities:**

**Master Martial Artist: **Due to absorbing the DNA of several martial artists throughout his time as AIMs living weapon of mass destruction , Shifter developed his own fighting style his takes advantage of his high strenght,energy powers and tactical analisis in combat . He has knowledge of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu.

**Master of Stealth**_:_ His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected.

**Genius Level Intelect- **In addition to martal artists he absorbed the knowledge of lesser known but equally inteligent as the finest scientits in the USA. He has gifted knowledge in Biology, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering. Using his knowledge and powers he has able to create an underground base which he dubbed „The Basement"

**Intimidation: **Shifters mere apperance is frightening due to his form being similar looking to some sort of demon or monster he can easily extract information from mere thungs without using his DNA absorption for knowledge. Also some super villians that he had faced before realised that he doesn't mind killing criminals which is most distubing to his enemies

**Expert Engineer:** He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost, if not all, any machinery.

**Wealth: **Due to also absorbing some of the most wealthy crime lords of South America and Europe, by assuming their forms he can call upon their vast wealths for his own use

**Trivia:**

John's birthday is June 12th.

John is Catholic Christian, as seen when he entered a church to pray to God.

By his own admision, he is a geek: being fascinated by science, reading comics, and playing video games.

He is a rock music fan.

He has a very big dislike of Justin Bieber.


	3. Prologue- Where it began

PROLOGUE- WHERE IT BEGAN...

**Shifter Journal entry point #135:**

My name is John Trey but some know me as Shifter, a powerful teen metahuman who has ties with the Avengers , X-Men , and Defenders. But when some people see me , they see two things:

Either a dangerous metahuman who is a walking time bomb waiting to go off, or as most of my friends and allies say to me, „a misunderstood hero who rejected the evil forces that created him and who continuasly saves lives time and time again". Huh, they sound very convincing and I almost belive them but if you knew what made me a being of death and destruction you would question a meaning of the word „hero".

It started in my youth, I gazed with my eyes as I saw my father pack his cloths and private belongings. He said that he is leaving for me and that he loves me no matter what. I did not understand the significance of this, no even now but I hope I will , I always asked my mother why father had left us. She always remained silent and huged and said that she loved me. Because I lacked a father, a parent I was ridiculed in my yount and my schools. I would describe my self before my tranformation as being a being of following emotins :

Hopeful

Compassionate

Passionate

Hateful

and prone to rageful outbursts when provoked.

However a significant change entered my life on June 12th , my birthday. I just spent my day with my friends partying a lot. When I came home I saw a small vanilla cake and my mother screaming:

„Happy Birthday John „

„ Thanks, mom „

I said with a smile as she gave me a hug. As we sat to begin a family birthday dinner, armed men in yellow suit and very large helmets bursted into our house screaming.

„ ON THE GROUND , RUNTS! „ (which was ironic since John is 195 centimeters tall which is a lot).

As they draged John and his mom in seperate directions, he managed to break their hold of him.

„ MOM! „ He screamed in shock.

However before he could free her as well he felt a surge of pain in his head.

„ Mom... „ he whispered slowly unable to stand let alone fight

All of a sudden he heard a rapid sound of gunfire.

„ no..no „ he said in pain

„ no „ he said as his consciousness faded into unconsciousness

**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER**

John awakened in some kind of containment field that was being transported as he witnessed several men , who were dressed as the men who attacked him and his mom. He was slightly dazed at first but quickly regained his senses. He that attempted to listen to the men that were talking.

„ Why should we allow your spilnter AIM cell to rejoin with our main hive „ one of the men said angrily.

„ You see our subject there in that containment field. „ the other man said as he pointed to me.

„ Yes , that kid you kidnapped .„ he said mockingly „ What is his significance ? „

„ Well my estemed colleague „ the man said „ that kid you refering to has enough power to challange any of the Avengers you seem so trubled with. „

„ Your lying! „ the man said angrily and confused.

„ I assure you , Rob , I do not lie. „ the second man said

„ You see my dear friend... „ the second man continued „ each 100 years one otherwise normal human is born with a unique genetic anomaly and genetic configuration. On paper he is useless since he possess no superhuman powers.

„ Then what is his purpose?! „ Rob interupted angrily.

„ Calm down , you didnt let me finish „ the man said calmly „ However , due to that unique genetic configuration , he becomes a very ideal test subject in some power generation experiment due to his unstable DNA being to react to different types of radiation and genetic enginering/ enhancements. „

„ Wait , your telling me that you managed to give him powers? „ Rob said

„ Yes „ the man replied „ he is the current genetic carrier for this generation „

„ But not only have our results been fascinating but they have been very intriguing as well „ he continued

„ So what powers does he possess that you think can even remotely challange the Avengers or anyone else for that matter? „ Rob said curiously

„ Well our results indicate he will develop three power sets... „ the man said

„ Wait your saying that he will gain three types of powers ?! „ Bob said shocked

„ Oh yes , and thats just the tip of the spear „ the man continued to explain

„ Any powers that he develops will be incredibly and insanely powerful and strong „ he said

„ Has he manifested any powers ? „ Rob asked

„ He has manifested superhuman attributes : Strength, Speed ,Durability , Reflexes ,**Stamina**** , ****Agility you get it right?" – the man explained**

„ Is this his first power set and if it is how strong is he ?! „ Rob said impatienly

„ Wait arent you ,Mister Impatient Yet „ the man smirked much to rob annoynce

„ No , the Attributes are a by-product of the only power we know so far „ he continued

„ Which is ?! „ Rob watned to her the answer excited

„ Biomass Shapeshifting „ the man replied with a smile

„ Shapeshifting? Like Mystique „ Rob looked confused „ I know its a useful power but we could just hire her instead wasting the massive milions you wasted on this project."

„ Except , his is much more powerful. „ the man replied

„ More powerful that hers ? „ Rob looked suprised „ the only shapeshifting powers that exede her are the symbiotes. Did you use one on him? „

„ No „ , the man replied „ it developed naturally when we dosed him with a form of zeta radiation, and no shapeshifting powers can stack up to his now „ he said with a smirk „ he can shape weapons from his limbs and has comlete contol over every molecule in his bod

„ Is this his first power set and if it is how strong is he ?! „ Rob said impatienly

„ Wait arent you ,Mister Impatient Yet „ the man smirked much to rob annoynce

„ No , the Attributes are a by-product of the only power we know so far „ he continued

„ Which is ?! „ Rob watned to her the answer excited

„ Biomass Shapeshifting „ the man replied with a smile

„ Shapeshifting? Like Mystique „ Rob looked confused „ I know its a useful power but we could just hire her instead wasting the massive milions you wasted on this project."

„ Except , his is much more powerful. „ the man replied

„ More powerful that hers ? „ Rob looked suprised „ the only shapeshifting powers that exede her are the symbiotes. Did you use one on him? „

„ No „ , the man replied „ it developed naturally when we dosed him with a form of zeta radiation, and no shapeshifting powers can stack up to his now „ he said with a smirk „ he can shape weapons from his limbs and has comlete contol o

y „

„ Impressive „ Rob replied „ but what about personal shape shifting? Can he change into other people ? „ Rob asked

„ Remember when i told you his power is biomass shape shifting? Well he can convert any organic flesh into biomass for himself to make himself stronger , regenerate his health and absorb the skills and memories of the individual of whose DNA he absorbed. Even the slightest of DNA can perfect his shapeshifting making him the perfect infiltrator since he can access the DNA , memories apperance and skills of the target required. „ the mysterious man said

„ Well congratulations are in order „ Rob said with a smirk „ Just a couple of questions:

1) how long will it take for him other powers to manifest and what may they be ?

2) and what should we name the project for our records and what fitting name should we bestow upon our newest operative ? „

„ It is unknown who much time his new powers need to manifest and we do not know which will they be but I can assureyou that they will be incredible powerful. We dubbed this Project: Reawekening. „ the man said „ what do you think we should name him? „

„ How about Shape Changing Man?" Rob said

„ Lame: however I do think that Shifter has a nice ring to it „ the man said with a smirk

„ Shifter it is! „ Rob laughted „ Welcome back sir !„

„ IT is good to be back Rob" the man smiled „ IT IS „

* * *

**Well guys this is my first ever fanfic story so I hope you enjoy!**

**But some questions wou may ask :**

**1) who is the mysterious creator of Shifter?**

**2) What does AIM intend to do with him **

**3) And what does his futue hold?**

**I will continue this fan ficiton story until i resolve the origin of Shifter and the write a second story which feature everyones favorite teen Marvel character : X-23 !**

**Until next time pals :D !**


End file.
